Various solutions and techniques exist for determining a geographic location or set of coordinates based on geographic data, such as an address, postal or ZIP code, and/or other information. This process is often referred to geocoding and can be used by mapping applications or services, as well as media, social networking, and geotagging applications.
Geocoders are computer-implemented applications or web-based services that assist with geocoding. Conventional geocoders, however, have several drawbacks. For example, geocoders are often designed to work with a single data set, having a particular format. This can present several problems. For example, such geocoders do not provide much flexibility since they are limited to the scope of the single data set. Further, such geocoders require significant efforts to change data sets. Moreover, because they are limited to a particular data set or format, they lack the ability to compare information from different data sets to provide the best output or information.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved systems and methods for processing geographic data. Moreover, there is a need for improved systems and methods for geocoding that can address one or more of the above-identified disadvantages and drawbacks of conventional geocoders and techniques.